choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Yvette
Yvette, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. She is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 2. Appearance Yvette has brown shoulder-length hair, blue eyes and light skin. She wears a salmon dress and a golden necklace. Personality Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy (Determinant) * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel Relationships Slater In the first challenge of the America's Most Eligible: All Stars season, she dances with Slater. Bianca After the elimination ceremony between Eden and Heath, Slater is pulled away from Yvette and is partnered with the one who remains. Yvette is then partnered with Bianca and they enter the sandcastle challenge together. However, when they aren't looking, someone destroys half of their sandcastle. They have no time to fix it and Carson judges it as "deconstructed", causing them to land in the bottom four. Whoever you vote to eliminate will be eliminated between the two of them. Eden / Heath If you vote to eliminate Bianca, Yvette's new partner is either Eden or Heath. They do all right in the laser tag challenge and do not end up in the bottom four; however, in the cycling challenge, they end up in last place and are put in the bottom four with either you and Slater, or Ivy and Handsome Stranger. Ronan Although they don't interact much in previous chapters, it is implied in Chapter 12, that a friendship/relationship is blooming between the two of them since they have been spending time in the Jury House together. Gallery Other Looks Yvette.jpg|Formal YvetteSwimsuit.jpg|Swimsuit Yvette Casual.png|Casual Yvette Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Miscellaneous All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC Trivia *She is the winner of Season 3. Her title in Season 3 was "Wild Child". In the All Stars season, her title is "Single Mom". *Carson also introduces her as 6 time winner of her hometown's 'Mother of the Year' award. *In a premium scene in All-Stars Chapter 2, she mentions that she is a single mother who met her husband during Season 3 of the show. *In Book 2, Chapter 5, the player can choose to eliminate her or Bianca. *She shares the same forename with Yvette Mercer from Passport to Romance. *In Book 2, Chapter 12, she reveals she owns a dental practice. *The names of her children are of Hebrew origin. Bethany means "house of affliction" or "house of figs" and Jonah means "dove". *Her character model resembles Willow from Open Heart, Book 1. *In Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3 it is revealed that Chadley Fortnum was one of her co-stars. During the season, he'd stolen some of her bubble bath and used it to create a giant fountain of bubbles. Reportedly, she was unpleased. It is unclear whether or not she voted to eliminate him because of this. * Similar to Tyler Alan being called Macgyver, her being called Miss Robinson is a reference to the film The Graduate. **The character of Miss Robinson is an older women who seduces the 21 year old played by Dustin Hoffman. *The name Yvette is of French origin and means "yew tree". It's the female version of the name Yves and derived from the German name Ivo. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Parents Category:Article Stubs